Take Me Away
by Dizzey
Summary: She looked into the eyes of the remaining Uchiha "i will not let you die" and with that she ran as fast as she could.


_**to get everything out of the way i do not own Naruto...**_

**I was thinking about this story for a while now and i have decided to finaly find a min and sit down and write about it, ahead of time i am sorry for missed spelt words.**

She wasnt sure how this all happened, how now she sat in a cave wet and covered in blood, most hers and a some from the four sleeping forms behind her. she slightly glanced back, they were either asleep from what had unfolded not to far from where she now hid the group, well that is what she wanted to beleve she new she was probably dead wrong. her eyes were heavy she needed to sleep the loss of blood and all she had done in the last three days were taking a toll on her mind and body. Her chakara was also depleted next to none she sighed softly. as she looked out from the mouth of the cave there was no way she would travel. Do to her wounds and theres as well, and the weather permited her to move. she couldnt start a fire do to the rain. She looked back at the figues who had yet to move an eyelash, she needed to check there wonds. she glanced at the pile of swords that she carfully layed against the wall next to her. she needed to take there weapons even though she was sure they didnt need them to kill her as she sat against the cave wall. All though she had taken there weapons from them she still had yet to check there bodies. she feels like a idiot she was so quick to disarm them she neglected there heath as well as her own. she pushed herself off the floor using the wall but when she did this she collappsed into the wall and not meaning to she cried out slightly from the pain at her side. she bit into her lip drawing blood to stop herself from crying out, the last thing she needed was for them to hear her weakness but she was so tired. she took shaky breaths as she finaly was able to stand but from support from the wall. she new them well one of them but new of the other three men. they were all, 'broken' was all she could come up with. she inhaled and exhaled as she walked shakaly to the foarms as she approached she remembered she had covered there eyes when she brought them to the cave, she had also tied them up individualy and together. As she slid down the wall she new she couldnt activate her bloodline without making her chakara deplete alltogether. she cringed at this relization she would have to check each one of there bodies single handed with no help just her. She came to the first man and as she looked him over he had no visable wounds he had scrapes and small wounds that would heal soon enough she had no medical supplies she had lost hers long ago and when she took the weapons she realised that was all they had on eachother. she tried to snort but nothing came out for hating eachother they were so much alike one another. as she checked the next man he had a wound on his shoulder she took his large cloak and ripped it the red clouds parted with ease and she began to bandage him. she did not untie any of them in the slightest. as she went to the next sleeping foarm she seemed to hesitate on him but as she eyed his body he was just worn it seemed she glanced at his slightly covered face and realized that his lips were set in a thin line he even slept with that face. hinata thought she went to touch his forhead to see if he had a fever but stopped as she seen his lips begin to move but they stopped his talkes in his sleep, she thought as she began to move away from him his hand twitched and seemed to reach out but could not move then he began to move but could not. was he sleeping or awake she wasnt sure, "its ok i wont harm you" she said softly her hand to his forhead. "you need to rest" she added but he only calmed slightly was he awake she wanted to peak to see but wasnt sure if he still had enough chakara to activate his bloodline and fear was preventing her from doing so. "i am just check-" she stopped when she seen his chest he was breathing softly again and he stopped moving around. 'so he was asleep' she thought again. she moved from him slowly now and went to the last man. this man was probably the most leathal mentally than the rest but he seemed to falter when they faought why she thought he left himself wide open for the kill. she was to tired to think about the battle and went to check him over and just like his kin he had nothing but a few scratches. Hinata went to stand finally but this time she did fall to her knees the air in her lungs became next to none. "ahaah" she cried softly she was sweaty but she wasnt sure if it was from her wet clothing from the rain. she felt her fingers digging into soft material and when she realised her nails where in the skin of this man she whispered "sorry" to his sleeping foarm and as she pushed off his body to stand her head was spinning her vision was double she slipped and fall on him. she was now down for the count she could smell him she was laying on him nearly now her head into his neck and her hands on his chest. she was sure if somone seen her they would have looked like lovers, she casted the thought away as she tried to push up from him but still couldnt move an inch her eyes became heavy and then all she seen was black.

* * *

><p>"Shino i do not think this is a good idea i thi-" kibas stopped when he felt the look from shino through those dark rimed glasses. Being that they had been bestfriends, comrads and are close enough to be brothers Kiba new when Shino was giving him the look that said 'shut up'. "well i just dont like it" kiba added in a huff as he turned back to watch the small Bar, that began to fill with people that would probably drink till they couldnt see stright. after a long while shino spoke. "Kiba" shino didnt look at him but continued to watch the bar. Shino finaly spoke "we will be with her less and less" he paused letting his words sink in kiba nodded knowing full well what he meant Kiba and Shino had spoken about it not to long ago neither wanted to tell Hinata that they were moving to ANBU. They new there teamate and sister would smile and tell them she was happy for them but they also new she would be lieing in some way and the funny thing was that they would beleve her. Until they went there seperate ways and realized how she must have really felt. Kiba and himself didnt want Hinata to think they were joining ANBU because she wasnt strong enough. Infact she was, hell Kiba even told shino they should tell her to join. Even though it was a joke the two new she would decline she wasnt that type of Shinobi she was so gentel hell she has only killed a few and they had forced her hand to do so. Shino thought more as he noticed his brother was seeming to get ancey next to him. they were both worried for her but needed to have faith she would be ok. Finaly Kiba spoke "shes going to be ok" it was more for himself to say it to beleve it. Shino only noded at his friends answer.<p>

Hinata walked into the bar she looked completely unfimilar to anyone her bloodline trait eyes were now green as green as grass her hair was as light brown as it could be. the outfit she choose wasnt suductive. she wore brown pants that hugged her hips and all down her legs her top was cropped slightly above her hips to show enough skin. she had to blend that was all she didnt need to stand out she sat in a corner at a small booth and held her drink she had bought in her hand, which she had yet to touch. "i would ask if i could get you a drink but it looks to me that you already have one" came a voice of a man Hinata turned to look up at the univited guest to her table who rudely sat himself across from her. she needed to act the part, "leave me alone i do not want to have guest" he seemed to sigh as if to ignor what she said he seemed like an atrractive man he had short cropped white hair that seemed to fall infront of his face of his silver eyes. he was very attractive "come on baby me...you...together we could make this work...besides i like a woman with green eyes" he leaned in Hinatas eyebrow rose as he realized she wasnt going to respond he smirked "well i think...we can be good friends" hinata felt his hand on her knee as he leaned in she couldnt help the red hotness that came to her cheeks she was stunned the man had that much nerve. "it seems that you started without me" a mans voice came from hinatas side she quickly looked up to see a man whith short silver hair that seemed to hang somewhat in his eyes. "this table is full buddy so get lost" the drunk man smirked back at Hinata who didnt move but as his hand seemed to rise from her knee a little more he stopped suddenly. then slowly looked at the man, who now was holding a kunia to his throat. "i suggest the next words will be...'i am sorry for imposing on you miss but it seems that i have to leave'" with that the man tried to nodd but to scared too hinata watched as the man stood slowly from the booth and as he did she noticed a few men were watching to closely who was this man. she thought to herself but the next moment made it clear to her. As the drunk man stood and the other man who helped hinata backed away she realized that this man wasnt finished and wouldnt leave without a fight. But as the man took his first step the other just raised his hand and snapped a finger and the whole bar went silent and men stood from there placed around the bar and behind it as well ready for this mans signal. at this ther drunk man seemed to realize he had been a fool and grounded his teeth and he moved to exit the bar. Hinata was shocked so this was Nao, the new underground black market she remembered Tasunda had said to just observe to see if she could find anything under no means was she to involve herself with anythin. this was intale gathering simple, her thoughts were stopped when the man turned to her and just like that music picked up and chatter seemed to fill the bar. She watched as the man began to sit across from her she needed to get out of hear quickly. So she stood and only made it a few steps when she heared his voice was smooth confident infact, "pleas sit" she heared the undertone it was a camand not a request in his voice. Hinata stopped then turned and sat back at the booth now she had to know what he thought he new about her if he did know what she was doing then she would have to fight her way out of this. If he didnt then she would have to play along until she could get out of this her thought for the thousandth time that got interupted by the stare he was giving her just his stare. she felt like she was being evaluated by him every inch of herself. She had to keep her emotions in check now more than ever she sat stairing back at him. Then he seemed to tilt his head slightly and smirk at her thats when she noticed his eyes were blue so light that they nearly looked silver. "pleas tell me what you want" he was calm cool and collectied that meant dangerous. Focus Hinata she looked him straight in the eye now "what i want is for you...to leave me be" she paused to see his eyebrow raise in the slightest then he smirked and went to speak but She beat him to it "but I have come to learn this is you...bar so I will go instead" she new the less she said the better but she was cut off by the man across from her "no i mean what is it a kounichi want with me" he said and she froze then she saw him smirk "i am a Shinobi as well woman i can see you a mile away you had me going for a moment when you first came in" he paused looked her over "your name" he asked her she didnt answer "now now woman if i was anyone else i would have killed you by now but a woman this beautiful shouldnt die..." then he added as he seemed to relax "it would be a waste" Hinata was sure she blushed but forced it down she was then startled by his ubrupt movment when he stood up and began to move from the table but stopped and slightly looked over his shoulder back to her meaning she should follow him. She slowly stood and followed he didnt seem tense as she walked behind him or when he opened a door and walked thought it and only a few men stood watch she was going to have to fight but she couldnt do it alone. She wasnt sure if he was going to kill or rape her or rape then kill her, but if he wanted to do that why would he stop that man back in the bar. she was filled with quetions but she would wait. "i wont hurt you woman" he said he never even turned to look at her "come one then" he finaly opened the last door and what looked like a small office She entered after him realizing he kept walking until he came to the desk but did not sit at the chair behind just stood infront Hinata closed the door but did not take her eyes off Nao. "you must know Iam" he said Hinata made no movment that she did he sighed "well you are stuborn I give you that" he said and she finaly began to look him over he was tall maybe 6'3" hinata then seen that he was well built even through his clothing he seemed toned meaning he still fought for his position of underground head. He then smirked not a whitty smirk but a lustfull one "like what you see" she refocused on his eyes again "you name would be nice" he added "Hitomi" Hinata new not use her real name he chuckled softly but only said "ok" then looked her over "i know now you must have been sent to kill me" her eyebrows crinkled "i have not been sent to kill you" she didnt mean to say that and she new he new it as well she was so stupid he watched as all her emotioned played across her face. he laughed agian "then intale...well i will let you go this one time and one time only you know who i am and i can see who you are Hitomi knowing that is not your real name...but the next time we cross paths i will kill you...if you use another hinge i will know your chakara" she was stunnded he didnt have a bloodline limit did he. but he smirked when he seen the question in her eyes "no i do not but lets just say i an feel your chakara and have remembered it" he must have been a tracker of sorts hinata thought. "Now" he stood from his desk and seemed to walk up to hinata who seemed to get into a slight ready stance. He stopped "hey i am letting you go on one condition woman" if he wants her body for freedom she would fight him till deth. "I want a kiss." She then was sure she was blushing but tried to push it down as he was walking closer to her "not just any kiss" his voice became low and inviting as he was now inches from her his left hand slowly raised to touch her but stopped as he spoke agian "A kiss like your life...depended on it." Their eyes were staring into eachother she was sure she was going to faint but then realized his left hand came to her cheek and his right her shoulder and seemed to be inching closer and closer to her throat but stopped. Hinata could taste his breath he had liquor on it but there was also like a mint smell hinata felt weak in the knees then his lips crashed to hers. At first Hinata didnt move she was frozen her first kiss and it was to this man she was stuned at she went for a weapon but found none they had to pad her down before she entered the bar so she couldnt carry any. his lips were soft yet demanding for hers to work she then went to knee him and with his leg he blocked it and in the same motion lifted her so she slid up the door and pinned both her hands now were held by his and then he bit her lip Hinata let out a soft hiss of pain and realised his lips had yet to move from hers the bite was not hard but almost to show who was incontrol he pulled his lips off hers and she looked down at him tears in her eyes. He then just as quickly pulled away and relased her if it was for her quick reflexies she would have landed on her ass. when she looked up she seen him standing against his desk stairing at her "I said like your life depened on it but i can see now that your life means nothing to you" and just as quickly hinata seen a kunia from the corner of her eye she was fast as she blocked his hand from the Kunia she didnt expect him to throw a kick her side was sent into the wall and she seen him lunge at her again this time, though she couldnt stop him and just as his kunia went to her throat she lung at him as well. the two slammed into one another and she slammed the both of them onto his desk she felt his kunia scrape across the side of her neck and she was straddling him but she did what she thought was necessarry. She crashed her lips to his hard and demanding, she could feel the kunai now at her neck but he didnt move for the kill. As there lips moved together her hand was at his cheek her lips pushing for more as if her life depened on it and she was giving it all she had there tounges fought one another for domanance. A soft moan came from her lips as she felt the kunai move from her throat. his now free hand went to her hair and forced them to stay together for just a few seconds longer. Hinata was needing air but pushed her lungs further. she then felt it, air came to her lungs as they both seemed to gasp for it he slowly began to place soft kisses to her lips and then went to her neck nibbling and kissing just below her ear. His hand travled down her side to her hip then hicked her leg to his side when she stiffened "relax i wont take you...unless you wanted me too" he added with a chuckle "but i do want to feel your body next to mine" then his hand slowly released her thigh and his lips went to hers once more but hinata turned her face away from him he softly chuckled. "Ok" Nao only then began to move from her. Hinata slowly stood on shaky legs and he smirked "you may go" and she turned for the door and opened it to see two men outside. Ready for his orders hinata did as well "Let her go" Hinata glanced back to see he was leaning against his desk reading a paper. He acted like nothing happened in that office on that very desk she took one last look his hair slightly falling into his eyes as he bent his neck to continue reading. With that the two men seperated and she walked out of the office into the bar and out the door as quickly as she could to her team.

Hinata told her team what she felt they needed to know she wrote her report and handed it to Tasunda. Who was proud to see she accomplished her mission but when asked when she was compermised why did the underlord let her go, she said ' he wanted to let my Kage know who was now the ruler' with that Hinata was free to go.

* * *

><p>"Nao sir...you have a visitor" Nao looked up from his desk it had been two long months very long months since he last seen that woman and still she was on his mind. Since he last seen her Nao had visited all the larger undergrounds and established himself as the new leader. He sighed once then nodded "who" "ELLER THERE FRIEND" Nao literaly dropped the scrolls he had in his lap and hands as he stood to look at the man, "ShiSui" his name came but a whisper but the man infront of him gave a big grin but before he could say anything else Nao punched him squar in the face. "you lieing bastard you fake son of a bitch" he through punches and kicks but the other man dodged them all. "hey its me NAO IT ME" "LIER" ShiSui finally pinned Nao against a wall the two still struggling to get controle of the fight. "its me" the man named Shisui said "PROVE" the shisui seemed to slackin the hold on Nao. whitch made Nao turn and punch him in the face. the two were seperated "well prove it tell me somthing only he and i would know" nao shouted as the two men looked at eachother Shisui finally nodded "Fine do you remember the first time we meat" Nao nodded "you were being beat by some of those girls...an i stopped them, then we went for drinks as friends but by the next morning we were enemies then a few months later we ran into eachother again and well lets just say we went to a bar and the next morning we were enemies finally a whole year later we meat again and decided that it was a bad idea that we go to a bar...but we did anyway...but after that we ended up waking up next to eachother Na-" "STOP" Nao looked around "skip to the next part" he said Shusui smirked "well we found out that the two twin redheads were theives and they slipped somthing into both our drinks and stole everything we had" Shisui laughed at the memories "i bet that night was great" Nao said lost in thought Shisui nodded all though neither of them could remember what had happened that night "well you do know the first time you did sleep with my sister" Shisui nodded "and then you slept with my first love" he nodded agian "they were no good for you anyway and besides after that we decided too keep far from women" Shusui smirked and Nao laughed. Nao shut his office door telling his men everything was ok. Nao went to a drawer pulled out a old bottle of liquor turned on his friend agian who was smiling. Somthing Nao had rarly seen when they were Ninja and loyal to there villiges. Shusui went to sit down but was punched in the stomach agian "i earned that" Nao rolled his eyes as he went to sit at his desk. "i know you wouldnt have revieled yourself if it wasnt for somthing important" that was when Shusui got serious "i need a favor" Nao listened as Shusui spoke.<p>

* * *

><p>"are you sure you can handle this" she nodded Tasunda then nodded handing her a scroll "make sure no one gets there hands on it." it was as clear as day why would Tasunda give her this scroll why not Kiba or Shino Hinata hadnt seen thim for nearly two month they had three days with eachother then they were gone agina. she new what they were up to and she new becoming ANBU was not going to be a walk in the park. She thought about it for a long time when she realized what her brothers were up to, at first she was sad at the fact she wasnt strong enough then mad at that same fact then happy for them and still some of those same feelings where in her head. Tasunda was sending her on this mission due to the fact there was a low number of ANBU that werent already out in the feild and even some shinobi in her ranks were out on missions with there teams. Hinata was to bring a scroll to no other than Gara-sama himself he had healed nicely since his incounter with the Akatsuki and hinata was happy to see him when she would work along side Shikamaru in the trading or other matters of the two Shinobi villeges. Gara and her had even become closer as friends comrads, he once told her he thinks she dosent talk to much' then they both went to drinking there tea like usual hinata thought it as a complament. As hinata reached the gate there stood Kakashi and Genma and they both were looking at her no staring at her was the right word for it. "Kakashi-sensai Genma-sensi" she greeted and gave them a then smirked a goofy smirk at her as well "i cant beleve this is her" she seen Genma size her up kakashi nodded and then noticing she was looking down and not up placed an arm around the girl lazyly putting all his waight on her "yep..." then he said nothing else "well alright lets go" then Genma began to walk to the gate and Kakashi followed "wait whats-" "we are going on the mission with you" Kakashi said softly she didnt move so Tasunda-sama didnt think she could do it her first thought but Genma stopped her "well a mission is normaly three shinobi and being that you are all alone" he mostioned at her then them "so we were put on the mission with you" hinata nodded and began to follow after Genam and now Kakashis retreating foarm "besides...solo missions for Kounichi always end with them on there-" "So Hinata what have you been up to" Hinata looked to kakashi he seemed to be smiling at him. she wasnt sure what was going on today, She just said nothing really and then they were silent agian. for a long time thats how it went silents they travled that whole day Hinata was suprised they had only stopped once to refill there cantines and then chitchat began with Genma trying to take Kakashis book as they were walking. Hinata couldnt help but laugh to herself both men turned back to see her laughing at them. "what is so funny" Genma said hinata tried to hold in her giggles as she spoke "Genma-sama and Kakashi-sama remind me of Kiba-kun and Shino-kun" at there names hinata seemed to remember and then spoke on it "one time Kiba-kun tried to take Shinos-kuns glasses and well lets just say kiba couldnt smell anything for a week" at this genma moved away from kakashi who was sheilding his book then out of know where hinata felt it someone was watching them. thats when Genmas arm came out of know where and rapped around her laughing his face burried in her neck soft giggles. Hinata wasnt sure why he was so close but on instinct she froze up thats when she felt Genmas breath at her ear "how many" was his only words he pulled away and smiled hinata nodded and watched as genma went back to his antics with Kakashi so they new someone was watching them but for how long. Did They know how could she have missed that. She didnt have much time to scold herself as she went to scan she stood and spun around within a few inches of her eye there was a Kunai being stopped by Kakashi. "MOVE" but Hinata spoke first "NO TIME" she yelled and large group decended on them.<p>

She ran as fast as she could she wasnt sure how the three of them got seperated but Hinata wasnt going to stop she needed to know her team was ok. this group was larger than she thought when Kakashi took out the first 5 and genam 6 Hinata had only time to take down 2 and with that she even let one get as close to cutting her shoulder. As they began to run and find some place to hide Hinata informed them that another larger group was coming and fast so the three needed to split up. Hinata still holding the scroll she wasnt sure why neither of them asked to take it but when she took off and the other two did as well she looked back and scanned for them. there was only two following her and 9 following Genma and what was left 10 following kakashi. She understood now even the group that was following them underestemated her, She was so distracted by trying to see where everyone else was she didnt notice the three coming stright for her. SHe skidded to a stop and fell to the forest floor below. Then ran in a completely another direction thats when she seen it a cliff stright ahead she came to a halt there was no way she could run anylonger if she didnt stand and fight she would kill herself from lack of chakara, Hianta got into a fighting stance as she saw a russles in the bushes and thats when she seen them come out standing there she turned to see the cliff. If she jumpped she might die "come on girl give us the scroll and we wont kill you slowly" she couldnt let them have it. She got a serious look on her face and turned she seen the water below she new she might not survive she then ran for the edge and jumpped. Air left her lungs Hinata wasnt sure she even was breathing as she fell the wind was wipping her hair around her face. Hinata then hit the icy water below being pulled under in the water. She fought to get air but the water pulled her more and as she thought she was going to die. a unknown force seemed to push her to the surface and she took in a deep breath but not having time to take another like her lungs needed she was thrashed around more by the current as she seen a large rock she tried to reach for it but its surface was to slippery and she was pulled away. Hinata desperatly tried to stay above water and swim for her life. Her body was weak her mind was numb and as she finaly seen somthing in the distance she new she wouldnt survive a waterfall was in the path she swam and swam "NO PLEAS" she swam bagging the current to let her go but to no end would it releas her she realized this and new this was her last miniuets alive thats when her body began to slacken she used all her chakara up she felt so at peace as she thought her last thought 'everything is so quite' as her body wanted to sink witch she did not fight the current it didnt have time as she was thrown over the waterfall and all Hinata saw was black.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so i know about the spelling i have this old computer and it sucks NO SPELL CHECK but i am going to look this over again and again until i am happy with it this is my first FanFic so plz ppl go easy on me. i like my story line but i havent worked out all the kinks yet i seem to just go with it. <strong>

**Diz. **


End file.
